diego y shira una gran sorpresa
by Nick24FNAF24
Summary: esta es la secuel de mi anterior fic la cual se llamaba "diego y shira dime lo que sientes" esta es su secuela se llama "diego y shira una gran sorpresa" en esta diego y shira tendran cachorros pero despues de eso tendran que pasar muchas cosas y lo que sigue lean para averiguar
1. estas listo para esto

Hola a todos como estan espero que bien como les dije vaya a hacer una secuela de diego y shira dime lo que sientes la cual se llamara "diego y shira una gran sorpresa" si ya se no soy muy bueno con los nombres pero valla que me costo hacerlo así que aquí esta el primer fin de "diego y shira una gran sorpresa" disfrútenla como digo dejen sus reviews y vamos con el fic

Al día siguiente diego se levanta después de shira

Diego: buenos días gat… donde esta ahora

Diego sale de la cueva a buscar a shira luego de buscarla la encuentra

Diego: donde estabas gatita

Shira: yo estaba caminando por ahí y vine a pasar el tiempo

Diego: a yo creí que habías ido a comer algo sin mí

Shira: como crees que comería algo sin mi diego

Shira: es mas vamos a comer algo ahora

Diego: claro gatita

Luego de eso diego y shira van a buscar algo de comer luego de que acabaron su comida diaria fueron a caminar por ahí

Diego: te llenaste con la comida gatita

Shira: si y tu

Diego: un poco

Shira: em… diego

Diego: que pasa shira

Shira: ya pensaste en lo de ayer

Diego: ayer

Shira: si ayer

Diego: que paso ayer (haber déjame recordar algo… no nada)

Shira: ya sabes de los cachorros

Diego: (claro ese tema… ya no te pongas nervioso) ah ese tema que pasa con eso

Shira: nada solo te preguntaba si te parece bien

Diego: (haber tener cachorros con shira sabes lo que implica eso verdad haber si o no dile que si) si me parece… bien

Shira: seguro

Diego: (sabes primero dile que hay que esperar así podremos planearlo un poco mas)

Shira: diego sigues ahi

Diego: eh a si no crees que hay que esperar un poco

Shira: como esperar un poco

Diego: no lo se digamos no precipitarnos mocho

Shira: pero no que quieres cachorros

Diego: si claro que los quiero y mejor con tigo shira

Shira: entonces

Diego: que digamos ahí que… (piensa piensa… ya se) ahí que posponerlo

Shira: ah es eso

Diego: si

Shira: muy bien si es eso lo que quiere señor que todo lo pospone

Ese momento shira empieza a alejarse de diego muy molesta

Diego: no shira

Shira: que tal si "posponemos" esta charla

Diego: no shira espera

Shira empieza a correr lejos de diego

Diego: genial ahora se molesto con migo

Diego: (por que le dijiste eso)

Diego: de que hablas tu me dijiste que se lo dijera

Diego: (ahora que haremos)

Diego: se molesto por lo que le dije que debíamos posponerlo

Diego: (si y eso que tiene que ver)

Diego: si ella se molesto por eso creo que devo…

Diego: (debes que… oh claro)

Diego: crees que ella quiera

Diego: (no lose pero ahí que intentar)

Diego: pero cuando

Diego: (que tal esta noche)

Diego: que no tan pronto

Diego: (tal vez sea la única forma de recuperar a shira)

Diego: esta bien será esta noche

Diego: (no crees que deberíamos… no se… calentar)

Diego: a que te refieres

Diego: (no no esa clase de calentamiento si no la clase de calentamiento de correr y estirar un poco los tendones)

Diego: muy bien vamos a correr

Diego empieza a correr y se la pasa toda la tarde corriendo hasta la noche

Con shira

Shira: ese diego que quiere esperar todo quiere que se haga con tiempo

Shira: (tal vez se aya puesto nervioso)

Shira: no lo creo

Shira: que abra hecho toda la tarde

Ese momento diego sale de unos arbustos

Diego: shira…

Shira: que haces aquí

Diego: vengo a arreglar lo que te dije esta tarde

Shira: si como

Diego: no lo se algo como…

Shira: diego… en serio tu quieres…

Diego: yo haría lo que sea por ti

Shira: incluyendo eso

Diego traga saliva

Diego: si y mira esta es la noche perfecta no cres

Shira: si lo es

Diego: (muy bien estoy empezando a ponerme nervioso) entonces que dices gatita

Shira: por mi esta bien

Diego: (respira ondo no creí que alguna ves fuera a hacer esto)

Shira: entonces conozco el lugar perfecto

Diego: nervioso y medio tartamudo/ si en don… donde gatita

Shira: sígueme

Diego sigue a shira pero no como si el quisiera ir sino como en un transe

Bueno amigos aquí termina el primer fic de la nueva historia y sobre la parte de… ya saben si quieren la subo pero si no la quieren no la subo así que todo depende de ustedes dejen su respuesta en un review junto con todo lo que quieran decir bueno nos vemos después cuídense y adiós no olviden votar


	2. estolo hago aduras penas pero aqui vamos

Bueno amigos aquí esta la parte de las cosas y debo admitir que me siento feliz por un fic de un gran escritor pero vamos con el chapter que no quiero subirlo pero lo hare por… la verdad no se por quien hare esto pero antes de ponerlo "perdón diego y perdón shira no es por ofenderlos"

Dijo diego mientras sigue a shira hacia el bosque

Shira: estas listo diego

Diego: no lo se shira no te sientes nerviosa

Shira: yo no por que tu si

Diego: si un poco

Shira: entonces que no quieres hacerlo con migo

Shira: No no es eso es solo que no lo se shira

Shira: "No me llames shira dime gatita." Y además es lo que tú en el fondo quieres

Shira dijo en un tono seductor.

Diego: "Bueno…gatita." Pero…

Shira: vamos diego hazlo

Diego: no lo se

Shira muy bien yo comenzare

Shira lame a diego en zona del pecho y se sentó sobre su cadera, disfrutando de lo que shira hacia Diego cierra sus ojos como shira le sigue lamiendo suavemente el lanza gruñidos. Shira le sonríe y comienza a lamer la parte inferior a la ingle y escucho a diego gruñir en puro placer.

Diego: "Uh… Shira…"

Diego gemía en éxtasis y afilaba sus garras en las rocas.

Shira: "te sietes cómodo, Diego? ",

Preguntó shira mientras lame su funda.

Diego: "No…"

Shira admira el órgano de diego que llega a la erectacion. Dio unos cuantos azotes en el órgano de diego y lo escucho gruñidos en éxtasis mientras shira le lame.

Shira: ! Es grande!"

Diego: "S… Sí…"

Dijo diego mientras respira fuertemente.

Shira: "te importa si hago algo, Diego? ",

Dice shira mientras se sube a diego.

Diego: no

Ese momento diego le sonríe a shira

Shira sitúa sus patas traseras en las ancas de Diego y sus patas delanteras sobre las patas delanteras de diego mientras se pone en una posición en la que queda sobre el organo de diego shira baja lentamente hacia el órgano de diego cuando entra en su vagina y ella comienza a gemir ligeramente en éxtasis.

Diego: "Estás bien, Shira?"

Diego le preguntó suavemente.

Shira: "Sí… tu quieres hacer esto, Diego?"

Shira nerviosamente le pregunta a diego

Diego: "Si"

Shira: "OK…"

Shira dijo suavemente mientras ella comienza a moverse de arriba para abajo sobre el miembro de diego.

Diego: "Ohh…sí… ¡Ah… Shira…"

Shira comienza a moverse más rápido que antes y gime más fuerte como ella acelera su ritmo. Diego lanza unos gruñidos que hacían que shira se moviera mas rápido diego siente que sus instintos se apoderan de él. Shira se inclina más cerca de su rostro y besa a diego con los ojos cerrados

"Grrrr… Shira... yo quiero tener su… tengo que reclamar su…" Diego dice en sus pensamientos como cada es poseído por su instinto interior.

Shira va más rápido y gemidos de placer aumentan y diego que esta debajo de ella no puede aguantar más. Los ojos de Diego se vuelve amarillo dorado sus instintos se apoderaron de él, diego empuja a shira y hace que ella caiga de espaldas en la nieve

Shira: "D-Diego! ¿Qué es lo que…"

Shira jadea mas fuerte mientras siente que es penetrada más fuerte que antes

Diego: "Tú eres mía…para siempre…" dijo diego mientras que sus instintos le hicieron empujar más rápido dentro de shira

Shira: "¡Ahhh! Diego! Por favor… que no pares!" shira se declararon como pertenencia de diego mientras empujaba mas rápido

Diego por el placer muerde a shira en el cuello lo suficiente como para extraer la sangre como él va más allá con cada empuje que hace.

Shira: "D-Diego… Ohhh, Diego! YO… me estoy acercando…"

Shira advirtió que se acerca su punto culminante.

El color amarillo dorado de los ojos de diego se reduce pero sus gruñidos siguen ya que sigue deseando a shira cerca de su punto álgido.

Shira deja salir unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos, sus garras estaban clavadas en las ancas y el el lomo de Diego

Shira: "Voy a cum… voy a… ahhhhhhh!" gritó shira mientras ella se culminaba en primer lugar.

Los gruñidos de diego hacen que libere el cuello de shira quien levanta la cabeza y ruge fuerte como puntos álgidos, profundamente dentro de su amante. diego regresó a sus sentidos y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad luego diego mira hacia abajo y ve a shira quien sonríe tristemente

Shira: "Que…fue…eso fue increíble…Diego…"

Shira dijo mientras respira fuertemente.

Diego: "lamento lo que te hice."

Diego se disculpa mientras señala la mordida que shira tiene en el cuello,

Shira: "Está bien… nunca me he sentido tan bien antes."

Dijo shira sobre su apareamiento.

Diego: "En cualquier momento…gatita."

Ese momento diego lame las lágrimas y la sangre del cuello de shira de shira

Shira se echa de espalda en la nieve

Diego: "Ahora quédate quieta"

Shira le dio una mirada confusa a diego por lo que le había dicho

Diego lentamente retira su órgano de la vagina de shira y se tira en la nieve junto a shira

Diego: "¡Uau! No me puedo creer que mi instinto mostrara lo mejor de mí."

Dice diego mientras mira a shira los dos se ríen

Shira: "Creo que ambos fuimos un poco rudos no lo crees"

Shira dijo mientras miraba el cielo que tenia muchas estrellas mas de lo normal

Diego: "Supongo que podemos estar un poco más."

Dijo diego mientras ambos miraban el cielo y sus millones de estrellas

Shira: "Pues sí… tienes un cuerpo muy fuerte, Diego."

Dice shira como toma un vistazo a las marcas de las garras en el lomo y ancas de diego

Diego: "¿Qué puedo decir? ESTOY construido para durar."

Diego respondió con una sonrisita.

Shira: "tienes razón… y Diego?"

Diego: "Sí?"

Shira: "te amo..."

Dijo shira antes de que se quedara dormida

Diego: "y yo también te amo Shira."

Diego respondió como se duerme también.

Bueno amigos me siento incomodo y al mismo tiempo feliz por leer el ultimo chapter de la historia de timefles por lo cual tuve que hacer este chapter a duras penas si a se para mi no fue muy lindo escribirlo pero dejen en sus reviews lo que ustedes opinen nos vemos después y una despedida a timefles si es que esta leyendo esto

( Feliz viaje y me encanto el ultimo chapter de tu historia )


	3. una noticia

Emmm… saben ya se acerca el día de los enamorados o de san Valentín o como yo le diré el día de la amistad bueno como ustedes quieran decirles pero el punto es que se acerca así que yo me preguntaba si querrían un fic de diego y shira sobre el dia de los enamorados

si quieren que haga un fic del dia de los enamorados

que no lo haga

bueno voten y los veo conforme a sus votaciones bueno cuídense y bye


	4. espero que no sospechen nada

Hola a todos les pido perdón por lo que me retrase tanto pero recién me informan que debo pasar clases los días sábados y no tengo tiempo pero sabes los miércoles me toca gimnasia así que talvez actualice el miércoles pero dejémonos de rodeos y vamos con el fic

Al día siguiente diego y shira se despiertan un poco cansados

Diego: mmm…

Shira: que pasa diego

Diego: no se me duele un poco la parte de las costillas y las caderas

Shira: bueno a mi también

(Posdata: como cuando haces mucho ejercicio y te duele pastes del cuerpo)

Diego: crees que sea por lo de… ayer

Shira: emm… si puede…ser

Diego: auch que dices si volvemos a la cueva

Shira: mientras sea de forma lenta y calmada si

Luego diego y shira vuelven a la cueva mientras se aguantaban los dolores que sentían pero antes de entrar

Diego: em… shira por segunda vez te pido perdón por lo que te hice en el cuello

Shira: no te preocupes diego es mas yo te pido perdón por lo de tu espalda nunca debí hacer eso

Diego: no te preocupes después de todo aun eres una gatita

Shira: espera al entrar nos preguntaran donde estábamos

Shira: (y las heridas no te olvides de las heridas)

Shira: y también nos preguntaran por lo de las heridas

Diego: tienes razón sobre todo lo de tu cuello shira

Shira: por que que tiene

Diego: es porque sigue saliendo un poco de sangre

Diego lame la sangre del cuello de shira

Shira: y también de tus arañones de tu espalda

Diego: si pero eso pasa desapercibido

Shira: bueno estas listo para entrar en un mar de preguntas

Diego: si estoy con tigo mi gatita si

Shira: que tierno eres

Luego diego y shira se besan antes de entrar a la cueva

Al entrar

Ellie: shira donde estuviste anoche

Manny: si donde estuvimos preocupados

Sid: que fueron a correr toda la noche

Crash y eddye: sabes yo creo que ellos estaban caminando por ahí

Manny: vemos hablen donde estaban

Ellie: no estuvieron muy preocupados

Luego de ese mar de preguntas sin ve muy detenidamente a diego y después a shira

Sid: diego que te paso y también a ti shira

Shira: (ahí no ahora que)

Diego: (esto esta mal ya que le digo)

Shira: em no te preocupes sid a mi me paso que… estaba corriendo y choque con una rama y me hice esto

Diego: y yo…por sacar a shira de esa rama me arañe la espalda

Manny: (no les creo estos dos algo están ocultando)

Ellie: shira ya revisaste esa herida

Shira: si y puedes trankilizarte ellie

Sid: y diego eso parece que esta doliendo

Diego: cálmate sid ya no duele

Crash y eddie: pero todevia no nos dicen que hacían toda la noche

Diego y shira: em… pues la cosa es que… em… no se

Manny: ya hablen que estuvieron haciendo toda la noche

Diego: bueno es algo gracioso lo que paso es que….

Shira: no es nada de que preocuparse

Diego: si estuvimos corriendo y fue ahí donde shira se hizo esa herida

Shira: y también diego

Ellie: seguros

Diego: si

Shira: que mas hubiéramos echo toda la noche

Ellie: (bueno pudieron hacer otra cosa muy distinta)

Diego: bueno shira y yo vamos a caminar unas horas los veo después

Luego de que salen de la cueva

Shira: crees que los hayamos convencido diego

Diego: no lo se pero se veía que si

Shira: y si no es asi

Diego: supongo que nos preguntaran

Shira: y después que

Diego: pues tendremos que inventar otra cosa

Shira: no quiero que nadie se entere de eso

Diego: si es algo privado

Shira: uf espero que no sospechen nada

Diego: por que tendrían que sospechar

Shira: bueno no llegamos en toda la noche de la nada aparecemos con heridas

Diego: y eso q…

Shira: y sabes que diego

Diego: que

Shira: ahí no

Diego: que pasa gatita

Shira: apuesto que escucharon sonidos raros

Diego: tú crees

Shira: no ahí duda

Diego: que te hace pensar eso

Shira: recuerdas el rugido que di

Diego: y también los que yo mismo di sin darme cuenta

Shira: crees que sospechen algo

Diego: no lo se pero espero que no lo sospechen

Shira: uf que dices si en verdad corremos un poco para que esto se pase

Diego: buena idea shira pero que hay de los dolores

Shira: a mi ya se me pasaron y a ti

Diego: un poco sigue pero yo creo que si podré correr

Shira: bien en ese caso alcánzame diego

Diego: estoy detrás de ti gatita

Luego se la pasan toda la tarde corriendo hasta que cae la noche

Shira: tiempo fuera diego

Diego: yo iba a decir eso… es pero te cansaste

Shira: si y la verdad no se porque

Diego: te sientes bien

Shira: si no es nada de que preocuparse

Diego: si tu lo dices gatita

Shira: volvamos a la cueva si diego

Diego: claro (que raro esta mas cansada y fue ella quien quiere volver a la cueva no será que… podría ser pero es muy pronto no lo creo)

Luego los dos vuelven a la cueva

Shira se recuesta y diego a su lado

Shira: descansa diego

Diego: preocupado por shira/ tu también gatita

Luego ambos se quedan dormidos

Bueno aquí termina este capitulo espero que les aya gustado dejen sus criticas en un reviews y nos vemos en el próximo fin de semana y si tengo tiempo el miercoles


	5. ahora que hice

Hola perdon por no actualizar pero no tengo tiempo y esas cosas pero bueno vamos con el fic

Al dia diguiente shira se levanta antes que diego

Shira: que… mmm…

Ese momento diego se depierta

Diego: shira estas bien

Shira: ahí no voy a vomitar

Luego de eso shira sale corriendo de la cueva a unos arbustos mientras diego la sigue

Diego: estas bien shira

Shira: no lo se me siento rara

Diego: sabes porque pueda ser

Shira: la verdad no…

Diego: creo que…

Shira: que que pasa

Diego: no no lo creo

Shira: dímelo diego

Diego: no cres que podrias estar…

Shira:… tu crees

Diego: es la unica respuesta a lo que te pasa

Shira: pero…

Diego: pero no lo creo

Ese momento shira repentinamente cambia de humor y ataca a diego muy molesta

Shira: que porque no lo cres!

Diego: no lo creo porque eso paso ase 1 dia

Shira: y que crees que las cosas no pueden pasar de un dia para otro

Diego: si lo creo pero…

Shira: siempre con tus peros porque no puedes ser directo solo una ves

En eso diego se molesta un poco

Diego: que acaso yo no soy directo de ves en cuando

Shira: tu lo has dicho de ves en cuando

Diego: sabes yo no pienso pelear con tigo shira

Shira: asi pues yo tampoco

Diego comienza a calmarse pero shira…

Diego: entonces volvamos a la cueva

Shira: no yo ire a caminar unas horas

Diego: quieres que te acompañe

Shira: no no quiero que me acompañes

Diego: que te pasa

Shira: que me pasa tu eres lo que me pasa

Ese momento diego se molesta mucho por lo que dijo shira

Diego: entonces yo soy tu problema!

Shira: si tu lo eres

Diego: si yo soy tu problema porque sigues a mi lado

Shira; eso es lo que yo me pregunto

Diego: entonces que piensas hacer

Shira: sabes me voy

Diego: si pues vete

Luego de eso shira sale corriendo hacia el bosque mientras diego se da la vuelta y entra en la cueva pero al entrar se encuentra con manny

Manny: que paso diego

Diego: no lo se de la nada se molesto

Manny: y porque esta corriendo lejos de aquí

Diego: porque cuando ella se molesto yo tambien me moleste y comenzamos a pelear

Manny: y eso es todo

Diego: si eso es todo

Manny: deves ir y pedirle perdon

Diego: espero cuando vaya y la encuentre que le dire

Manny: no se piensa en algo

Diego: si tienes razon ire a buscarla

Manny: suerte

Luego de eso diego sale a buscar a shira

Bueno amigos aquí termina este fic les vuelvo a pedir disculpas por no actualizar pero no e tenido tiempo pero este fin de semana lo hare asi que esperenme bueno los veo después see you lather


	6. que fue eso?

Hola a todos bueno aquí les dejo el chapter 5 como siempre les digo dejen sus reviews y vamos con el fic

Diego busca a shira todo el dia ya casi caia la noche y diego no encontraba a shira por lo cual estaba entrando en ansiedad

Diego: donde estas shira

Diego: (no pudo ir muy lejos)

Diego: ahí no soy un idiota porque le dije eso

Diego: (ahora concentrate en donde puede estar shira)

Diego: si tienes razon

Diego: (piensa a donde iria si estuviera enfadado con shira)

Diego: mmm… a la cascada

Diego: (entonces que esperas)

Diego sale corriendo a la cascada en busca de shira al llegar ve a shira sentada en una roca cerca de la orilla

Diego: shira te estuve buscando todo el dia

Shira: asi y para que

Diego: te quiero pedir perdon por lo que dije esta mañana

Shira: no tienes que hacer eso diego

Diego: claro que devo hacerlo ademas fuy un idiota

Shira: no la que debe pedir perdon soy yo

Diego: porque lo dices gatita

Shira: porque esta mañana me sentia mal y de la nada te ataque por eso lo lamento

Diego: no la culpa es mia por no apoyarte

Shira: no diego la culpa es mia

Diego: claro que gatita yo te amo y esta mañana yo…

Shira: no te preocupes por lo de esta mañana diego sabes volvamos a la cueva

Diego: segura gatita

Shira: si estoy segura regresemos

Luego de eso diego y shira llegan a la cueva pero ya estaban todos dormidos diego y shira se recuestan en el rincón donde dormian

Diego: estas bien gatita

Shira: si estoy bien

Diego: te prometo que si mañana te vuelves a molestar como hoy te apoyare en ves de…

Shira: trankilo diego no creo que eso vuelva a suceder

Diego: yo solo digo esta bien

Shira: esta bien diego

Diego: descansa gatita

Shira: y tu tambien diego

Luego los dos se quedan dormidos

Sueño de diego

Diego estaba en la cueva completamente solo

Diego: hay alguien aquí

Diego: sid manny ellie

Diego: que raro donde estan todos

Luego de eso diego sale de la cueva afuera esta todo cubierto de una niebla espesa la cual no dejaba ver nada

Diego: no veo nada

Diego: talves todos esten reunidos por ahí

Diego: (pero no puedes salir)

Diego: porque no

Diego: (porque si sales la niebla no te dejara volver

Diego: si pero devo reunirme con los demas… devo reunirme con shira

Diego: (nisiquiera sabes si esta ahí afuera)

Diego: devo correr ese riesgo

Diego sale completamente de la cueva y comienza a caminar hacia adelante en busca de shira diego se la pasa caminando unos minutos hasta que…

Diego: que es esto

Diego levanta del suelo el pendiente de shira

Diego: ahí no esto es de shira

Diego: ahora si devo encontrar a shira

Luego de eso diego comiensa a correr por todos lados en busca de shira

Diego: shira donde estas

Diego sigue buscando a shira hasta que encuentra un delgado y fino camino de sangre

Diego: que es esto

Diego comiensa a seguir el delgado camino de sangre hasta que

Diego: diego que es… no puede ser… no NO

Luego de eso diego comiensa a correr a toda velocidad lejos de ese lugar hasta que choca la cabeza contra un árbol mientras miraba hacia atrás

Después de ese golpe diego despierta de golpe

Diego: ah que fue eso era algo arrible

Diego: menos mal que fue un sueño

Diego: todavía es de noche devo volver a dormir

Antes de que diego se quedara dormido ve a shira y dice

Diego: espero que nunca te pase eso gatita tu eres lo mas grande que me a pasado y no soportaría ver eso en la vida real

Luego de eso diego se queda dormido

Bueno amigos aquí termina este chapter como siempre dejen sus reviews y los veo en el siguiente capitulo cuídense and see you lather


	7. no otra ves esta pesadilla

Hola bueno aquí les dejo el chapter de hoy como siempre dejen sus reviews y vamos con el fic

Al dia siguiente diego despierta gracias a la voz de shira

Shira: buenos dias diego

Diego: buenos dias gatita como te sientes

Shira: bien y tu

Diego: (esa pasadilla…) bien

Shira: ok que dices si vamos a comer algo

Diego: claro tengo hambre

Luego de esa charla diego y shira salen a buscar algo de comer, cuando terminan y dan su paseo diario diego mira muy detalladamente a shira

Diego: espera un momento…

Shira: que pasa diego

Diego: tu pendiente… donde esta tu pendiente

Shira: no lo se anoche lo tenia pero desde esta mañana que se perdio

Diego: (ahí no creo que esa… donde estaba el pendiente de shira… claro en la cascada) intentare buscarlo y si lo encuentro te lo devuelvo

Shira: gracias diego

Diego: que dices si vamos a la cascada un momento

Shira: claro no es mala idea

Diego y shira se dirigen a la cascada al llegar ya se acercaba la puesta de sol

Shira: wow mira ya casi se pone el sol

Diego: si… em shira quedate aquí un momento

Shira: porque que tienes

Diego: no es nada solo quedate aquí

Shira: ok… te espero

Diego se da la vuelta mientras busca el pendiente de shira el cual lo encuentra atrás de una roca

Diego: si aquí estas

Diego se dirige a shira y le entrega el pendiente

Diego: creo que esto es de usted señorita

Shira: mi pendiente como lo encontraste

Diego: estaba caminando por ahí y lo vi en el suelo

Shira: gracias diego

Diego: oh… claro dejame ponertelo

Diego le pone el pendiente a shira

Diego: ya esta gatita

Shira: gracias diego

Diego: mira el sol ya esta en sus ultimos minutos

Shira: diego… no se como podria pagarte todo lo que hiciste por mi

Dice shira mientras mira a diego a los ojos

Diego: porque tendrias que pagarme tu eres mi gastita yo haria lo que sea por ti

Dice diego mientras comiensa a ver a shira a sus hermosos ojos azules

Shira: yo se como podria pagartelo

Shira se abalanzo contra diego

Diego: te amo gatita

Shira; yo a ti diego

Diego besa a shira se besaban y acariciabam hasta que se hiso de noche

Shira: ya es de noche

Diego: volvamos a la cueva

Shira: tienes razon vamos

Diego y shira vuelven a la cueva

Diego: descansa gatita

Shira: y tu tambien diego

Luego diego y shira se quedan dormidos pero diego…

Sueño de diego

Diego volvia a estar en la cueva totalmente solo con la niebla que lo rodeaba

Diego: no otra ves

Diego: espera talves ahora si encuentre a shira

Diego sale de la cueva y comiensa a caminar a una direccion distinta a la que fue la noche anterios

Diego: parece que la niebla aumenta

Diego: no puedo ver nada

Diego continua caminando

Hasta que a lo lejos ve la silueta de shira que se desvanecia en la niebla

Diego: shira! Esperame

Diego corria a la silueta de shira pero cuando llego shira se desvanecio

Diego: no donde estas shira

De la nada shira sale de los arbustos y se abalanza contra diego

Diego: shira que bueno que te encuentro

Shira: a diego eres tu

Diego ve que shira esta herida de la pata y no puede caminar mucho

Diego: tu pata que paso

Shira: estaba caminando y me la lastime en una roca

Diego: tu no puedes caminar devemos volver a la cueva

Shira: si volvamos

Diego: bien vamos

Diego y shira vuelven a la cueva y shira se recuesta en el monton de niebla donde solia dormir

Diego: quedate aquí ire a buscar algo para tu pata

Shira: ve yo te espero

Diego sale a buscar una hoja al volver se la coloca a shira en la pata

Diego: ya te sientes mejor shira

Shira: si gracias diego

Shira le da un beso a diego exactamente cuando shira le da el beso diego despierta

Shira: diego despierta

Diego: que pasa shira

Shira: estabas ablando dormido

Diego: si y que decia

Shira: no lo se pero decias mucho mi nombre

Diego: a no es nada

Shira: bueno si tu lo dices vamos a comer algo

Diego: claro vamos

Bueno amigos qui termina este chapter dejen sus reviews y los veo después see you later


	8. que extraño

Hola antes de empezar quiero decirles que el colegio me arruino la vida es porque tal vez me quiten la computadora por un mes este sábado por las notas de los exámenes

Si eso llega a pasar no podria actualizar en un mes o más

Y si no pasa actualiza normal

Pero ya se que ustedes quieren leer el fic y eso así que yo ruego que no me la quiten así que si eso pasa este seria el nuevo fic por un mes así que… bueno espero que les guste


	9. por fin cabo

Hola perdón por desaparecer taaaaaaaaantoo tiempo pero por la desgracia si me quitaron la compu : ( pero ya estoy de vuelta y la verdad no saben las millones de ideas que se me vinieron a la cabeza todo este tiempo asi que estoy mas motivado que nunca para estoy próximos capítulos y aquí les dejo uno de los muchos que vienes

Diego y shira iban caminando a buscar algo de comer mientras diego seguía preguntándose por que tenia esas pesadillas tan extrañas y si esas pesadillas tendrían algo que ver con el mundo real ya que ase unos días en una de las pesadillas encontró el pendiente de shira cerca de la cascada y al dia siguiente fue exactamente donde lo encontró y eso lo empesaba a preocupar un poco ya que si esa pesadilla se volvia una realidad talves shira este en peligro

Mientras diego pensaba en eso accidentalmente se fue de la realidad mientras que en el mundo real alguien lo estaba llamando

Shira: diego… sigues ahí

Pero diego no respondia asi que shira tuvo que improvisar un poco

Shira: diego perdón por esto

Ese momento shira le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a diego el cuan lo dejo votado en el suelo

Diego: auch… porque hiciste eso

Shira: porque no respondías a lo que te llamaba

Diego: ah… claro

Shira: como no respondías a las muchas veces que te llame tuve a conseguir yo la comida

Diego: no deviste hacerlo sabes que tienes que estar relajada para no incomodar al bebe

Shira: si tienes razón pero también tengo que hacer las cosas por mi cuenta no lo crees

Diego: para que si puedo hacerlas yo

Shira: no lo se diego no me gustaría que tu hagas todo por mi

Diego: yo haría muchas cosas por ti

Shira: lo dices en serio diego

Diego: pero claro yo haría lo que sea por la gatita mas hermosa del mundo

Shira: diego eres tan tierno

Luego shira y diego se dan un beso y después empiezan a comer

Shira: esto sabe delicioso no lo crees diego

Diego: si tiene un sabor especial

Diego y shira terminan de comer

Diego: ahora que quieres hacer

Shira: no lo se

Diego: lo que sea claro que no sea muy brusco

Shira: talves podamos ir a nadar

Diego: si suena bien

Shira: conozco una laguna que no es muy profunda

Diego: si podemos ir ahí donde es

Shira: sígueme

Diego seguía a shira hasta una laguna que se formaba del las aguas que caían de la cascada

Shira: ya llegamos

Diego: wow…

Shira: que… no te gusta

Diego: no sino que nunca me di cuenta de que esto estaba aquí

Shira: a que te refieres

Diego: a que casi todos los días venimos a la cascada pero nunca me di cuenta de que estaba esta laguna aquí

Shira: bueno entonces porque no la conoces hoy

Diego: pero estas segura de que no es muy honda

Shira: calmate diego estare bien

Diego y shira se la pasaron jugando en el agua toda la tarde hasta que cayo la noche

Diego: creo que ya es hora de volver

Shira: pero quiero seguir jugando con tigo

Diego: lo se pero ya es tarde que dices si volvemos mañana

Shira: claro

Diego: bien estonces sal debemos volver

Shira sale de la laguna y vuelve con diego a la cueva al llegar se recostaron en su lugar donde dormían

Shira: descansa diego

Diego: tu también gatita

Luego se dan un beso y se quedan dormidos

Sueño de diego

Diego ya no estaba en medio de los arboles sino que estaba con shira abrazandolo en la cueva

Diego: shira bueno que estes bien

Shira: yo también me alegro diego

Luego diego y shira se dan un beso hasta que se escucha un ruido afuera

Shira: que fue eso diego

Diego: no lo se

Diego: (porque esta pasando esto… creo que ya es hora de que esto acabe…)

Diego: shira abrasame y pase lo que pase no mires afuera

Shira: de acuerdo pero que quieres hacer

Diego: no quiero hacer nada

Shira: entonces

Diego: quiero que esto acabe

Shira no dijo nada y solo abraso a diego mientras apoyaba la caeza en el pecho de diego al mismo tiempo no podía ver lo que estaba pasando afuera mientras que diego apoyo la cabeza sobre la cabeza de shira mientras seguía viendo lo que estaba pasando

Diego pudo ver que su vista empesaba a hacerse borrosa mientras que el casi ya no podía ver nada apenas pudo ver que por la entrada de la cueva estaba ingresando una cosa roja grando que tenia muy grandes diego diego no pudo seguir viendo lo que iba a pasar asi que abrazo a shira cerro los ojos y le dijo

Diego: shira…

Shira: dime diego

Diego: te amo

Shira: y yo a ti

Luego diego y shira se besan mientras que la cosa ya estaba muy cerca de diego cuando diego y shira dejaron de besarse diego abrió los ojoslos ojos y vio que la cosa esta por atacarlo y antes de que el recibiera el golpe despertó de golpe en el mundo real

Diego: shira…

Shira: que pasa diego

Diego: emm… nada no pasa nada

Shira: seguro te noto muy agitado al mismo tiempo asustado

Diego: no es nada solo un mal sueño es todo

Shira: bueno si tu lo dices

Diego: es de dia o de noche

Shira: la verdad no tengo idea

Diego: pues vamos a fijarnos

Diego y shira salen de la cueva y ven que ya estaba amanesiendo

Shira: bueno ahí lo tienes

Diego: bueno entonces supongo que ya podemos salir

Shira: claro pero a donde es muy temprano para conseguir comida y muy tarde para volver a dormir

Diego: algo se nos acurrira

Diego y shira salen de la cueva y toman la decisión de ir a…

Bueno amigo aquí termina este chapter otra ves perdón por desaparecer taaaanto tiempo y nisiquiera avisarles pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta como siempre les digo dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo cuídense and see you lather


	10. no es posible!

Hola a todos como están espero que bien bueno dejen sus reviews y vamos con el fic

Toman la decisión de ir a la cascada a relajarse un poco pero antes de partir

Manny: diego…

Diego: shira dame un momento

Shira: claro yo te espero

Diego se dirige a Manny

Diego: hola Manny

Manny: hola amigo crees que podamos hablar a solas

Diego: no creo ahora uqe dices después

Manny: claro entonces te espero después

Luego diego vuelve con shira

Shira: que era diego

Diego: no lo se le dije que ablaramos después

Shira: bien entonces vamos

Luego los dos se dirijen a la cascada. Al llegar y pasar unos 5 minutos en la orilla

Diego: te estas relajando gatita

Shira: claro que si y tu

Diego: mientras este con tigo si

Shira: diego fuiste asi de tierno con alguien mas

Diego: la verdad… no nunca

Shira: mmm…

Diego: eh shira

Shira: dime diego

Diego: recordé que tengo que hablar con Manny

Shira: a cierto

Diego: entonces nos vemos en la noche de acuerdo gatita

Shira se acerca a diego y le da un beso

Shira: (susurrando) te espero en la noche

Shira le dijo eso a diego de una forma que a diego le gusta

Diego: (nervioso) claro te veo después

Diego se aleja de shira diego se dirijia donde estaba Manny al llegar

Diego: ya esta Manny

Manny: bien

Diego: que ibas a decirme

Manny: a cierto que dentro de una semana es la fiesta de cumpleaños de ellie y bueno

Diego: quieres que te ayude con los preparativos

Manny: si puedes

Diego: cuenta con migo

Mientras tanto con shira ella regresaba a la cueva la cual estaba en un espacio abierto rodeado de arboles asi que shira ya estaba saliendo de esos arboles y tenia la cueva a la vista pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso mas shira sentía un fuerte dolor en el estomago (vientre) que la dejo votada en el suelo no podía moverse asi que apenas pudo gritarle a diego

Shira: mmm… DIEGO!1

Shira: DIEGOO!

Mientras tanto con diego y manny

Manny: bien entonces eso haremos

Diego: claro

Diego escucha a lo lejos como si alguien lo llamara

Diego: escuchaste eso

Manny: no…

Diego: shira… SHIRA!

Diego sale corriendo hasta donde shira estaba llamándolo

Diego: SHIRA que tienes

Shira no decía nada solo hacia gestos de dolor

Diego: ven shira

Diego levanta a shira y hace que ella se apoye en su lomo y regresan a la cueva a penas al llegar shira se recuesta en el montículo de nieve ya que no lo dolia tanto como antes y diego se recuesta a su lado

Shira: ( apenas) gracias diego…

Diego: no hables shira debes descansar

Shira: te amo

Luego shira le da un suave beso a diego

Diego: yo ambien te amo

Luego shira se queda dormida mientras diego se queda a su lado toda la tarde hasta que cae la noche

Diego se recuesta al lado de shira y se queda dormido al dia siguiente amanece todo cubierto de nieblina no se podía ver casi nada shira se despierta mucho mejor pero con su cambio de humor

Diego: buen dia shira

Shira: hola

Diego: tengo hambre vamos a comer algo

Shira: yo quiero quedarme aquí

Diego: pero yo quiero comer contigo

Shira: sabes yo también necesito mi espacio

Diego: entonces que vas a hacer toda la mañana

Dice diego molesto

Shira: yo me las arreglare tu déjame sola aquí

Diego: entonces ya no te acompaño mas

Shira: me arias un favor

Diego: bien entonces me ire yo solo

Shira: bien entonces yo me ire por ahí

Diego: bien

Diego y shira salen de la cueva molestos mientras shira se dirigía al lado contrario donde se dirigía diego hasta que ya no se podían ver el uno al otro por la niebla

Luego ya era casi la puesta del sol pero no se lo podría ver por la niebla que parecía hacerse cada vez más espesa y diego regreso a la cueva a penas solo se perdió tres veces

Diego: shira…

Diego noto que shira no estaba

Diego: shira donde estas… ire a buscarla

Diego: (no lo hagas recuerda que fue ella quien se fue)

Diego: pero debe estar por ahí… talves este perdida

Diego: (ten calma ya regresara)

Luego pasan una dos horas y ya casi era de noche

Diego: (de acuerdo vamos a buscarla)

Diego sale de la cueva al salir no podía ver nada de la niebla no tan espesa que era esta mañana se convirtió en una nieblina muy espesa por la cual no se veía absolutamente nada

Diego comino unos 5 minutos en línea recta y encontró un fino camino de sangre

Diego: espera un momento esto se me hace familiar…

Diego sigue el camino de snagre y encuentra a shira que estaba herida de la pata

Diego: shira estas bien

Shira: si estoy bien

Diego: regresemos a la cueva

Shira: si… tienes razón vamos

Diego lleva a shira muy lentamente y a que a shira le dolia la pata y no podía caminar muy bien pero diego seguía sintiendo que todo esto ya lo había visto

antes al llegar a la cueva diego y shira escuchan un sonido extraño era como un rugiso o algo asi

diego: escuchaste eso

shira: si… que es eso diego

diego no lo se entremos a la cueva

diego y shira entran a la cueva y se dan cuenta que no hay nadie

shira: donde están todos

diego: no lo se… recuéstate aquí

shira se recuesta en el lugar donde solian dormir y diego a su lado

bueno amigos aquí termina el chapter como siempre dejen sus reviews y los veo después cuídense and see you lather


	11. un gran golpe de suerte

hola a todos como están espero que estén bien , bueno aquí les traigo otro chapter de la historia

diego y shira están recostados en el lugar donde solian dormir

luego de unos minutos escuchan como rugidos que se acercaban poco a poco mas a la cueva

shira: que es eso diego

diego: no lo se pero se esta acercando

los rugidos se escuchan fuera de la cueva y comienzan a ver algo rojo oscuro

diego el momento que vio esa cosa abrazo fuerte a shira y shira solo cerro los ojos mientras esperaba lo inevitable

diego: (por que tenia que hacerse esa pesadilla realidad… bueno si esto es real tiene que terminar) shira pase lo que pase no mires afuera

shira no dice nada y se apoya en el pecho de diego y cierra los ojos mientras diego se apoya en shira y también cierra los ojos

shira: diego…

diego: que pasa shira

shira: te amo

diego: yo también te amo

luego ellos se dan un beso de despedida

diego abre los ojos por curiosidad de que estaba pasando y no pudo ver bien lo que era la cosa solo pudo ver que estaba a punto de atacarlo

justo antes de que la cosa llegara a tocar a diego es golpeada por Manny

diego y shira abren muy rapidamente los ojos y observan que la cosa se aleja lo mas rápido posible

Manny: uff… al parecer llegue a tiempo no lo cres diego

Diego: gracias Manny te debo la vida

Manny: no te preocupes

Luego de eso ellie sid morita crash y Eddy entran a la cueva

Ellie: que era esa cosa

Diego: no lo se pero puede volver en cualquier momento

Manny: mañana no encargaremos de eso ahora todos debemos descansar un poco

Todos van al lugar donde dormían pero diego y shira salen de la cueva

Shira: diego…

Diego: que tienes shira

Shira: … yo no sabria que hacer si algo malo te llegara a pasar

Diego: eso seria algo imposible yo no te dejaría sola por nada

Shira: tu no puedes decir eso diego esas cosas solo pasan de un momento para otro

Diego: lo se pero si algo llegara a pasarme yo seguiría de pie junto a ti

Shira: no lo se diego que dices si alguno de estos días tu tuvieras un accidente

Diego: como que

Shira: como… no lo se pero que pasa si lo tuvieras

Diego: no lo se supongo que lo primero que haría seria ponerme en pie y caminar donde tu estes

Shira: no lo se diego lo que paso el dia de hoy me dejo esa duda en la cabeza

Diego: calmate shira mañana estaremos mas trankilos que dices

Shira: si supongo que tienes razón

Diego: entremos a la cueva a descansar vamos gatita

Luego diego y shira entran a la cueva y se recuestan en la nieve

Diego: descansa shira

Shira: tu también diego

Diego se queda dormido pero shira se queda despierta unas horas pensando en que haría si a diego le llegara a pasar algo malo pero luego se queda dormida mientras abrazaba a diego

Sueño de shira

Bueno amigos aquí termina este chapter ya se que estuvo muy corto pero es porque no tengo mucho tiempo libre pero eso si el próximo chapter les compensare haciendo un chapter mas largo de lo normal

Estan de acuerdo?

Bien los veo el próximo chapter cuidanse and see you lather


	12. posible chapter extra

Hola a todos como están espero que bien bueno ya se lo que están pensando seguro están pensando

-mmm… por que de la nada sube un aviso entre semana

Pues hoy me aparesco asi por asi para proponerles algo:

Recuerdan el ultimo chapter que actualice ya saben el chapter 11 bueno como sabran lo hice muy corto y les prometi que el chapter que corresponde a la próxima semana iba a ser mas largo y de eso quiero proponerles que que dicen si hoy suba un review extra para compensar el ultimo que fue tan corto bueno díganme ustedes el los reviews espero sus comentarios cuídense and see you lather


	13. bien estoy lista

Hola a todos como están espero que bien bueno me disculpo de verdad fuera de brome lo que no subí el chapter extra que les dije a media semana para recompensar el de la semana pasada que era tan corto pero les prometo que este será el más largo de toda la historia bien sin nada más que decir les dejo con el chapter que lo disfruten

Sueño de shira

Shira despertaba con diego a su lado

Shira: buenos días amor

Diego: buenos días gatita como amaneciste

Shira: muy bien y muy contenta gracias a ti

De la nada shira cambia de humor y comienza a atacar a diego

Shira: pero seria mejor si tu no estuvieras aquí

Diego: de que ablas si tu estabas contenta de que estábamos juntos

Shira: si pues ese es el pasado sabes aveces desearía no haverte conocido

Diego: (ya molesto por lo que shira le decía)si pues entonces vinicte con nosotros y no te quedaste con tu zoológica de piratas

Shira: sabes que me arrepiento de haber echo eso era tan feliz con ellos mas que con tigo

Diego: si entonces porque sigues aquí

Shira: eso es lo que me pregunto

Diego: bien entonces ya no quiero volver a hablar con tigo

Shira: y crees que yo si quiero

Diego sale de la cueva muy molesto mientras shira sale después y comienza a caminar al lado contrario en que se fue diego

Shira camino hasta que diego se perdió de vista ese momento shira se detuvo a pensar

Shira: ese idiota de diego

Shira: cree que tiene siempre la razón en todo

Shira: (pero el dijo eso solo para defenderse)

Shira: si pero…

Shira: (además el si te ama pero algunas veces tú te pasas del límite)

Shira: en eso si tienes razón

Shira: (dime que harias si algo le llegara a pasar)

Shira: eso si que yo no lo aguantaria

Shira: (entonces ve a disculparte con el)

Shira: si eso hare

Shira va corriendo hacia donde se fue diego al llegar lo vio que estaba sentado en la orilla de un acantilado y comenzó a observarlo desde un arbusto

Diego: porque le dije eso

Diego: no devi haberle contestado de eso forma

Diego: devo disculparme con la gatita mas hermosa del mundo

Diego estaba a punto de caminar hacia donde estaba shira pero antes de que pudiera salir de esa saliente la roca en la que estaba parado comienza a resbalarse

Shira: DIEGOO!

Shira corre tan rápido como puedehacia deonde esta diego y le agarra de la pata antes de que callera del acantilado

Diego: wow…

Shira: diego calmate

Diego: shira… ya no aguanto

Diego: shira perdóname por todo lo que te dige realmente lo siento

Shira: yo también lo siento diego

Ese momento la pata de diego resbala y cae

Shira: DIEGOOOO!

Shira no podía ver caer a diego asi que ella solo aparto la vista de donde diego iba a caer

Shira: diego… porque…

Ese momento shira despierta de golpe

Shira respiraba pesadamente mientras ve a diego a su lado

Shira no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzo sobre diego esto hiso que diego se despertara

Diego: shira que pasa es algo malo

Shira no responde nada y comienza a abrazar muy fuerte a diego y luego comienza a besarlo

Shira: diego lo siento lo siento tanto

Diego: disculpas de que

Shira: de todo lo que te hice de las veces que te grite de las veces que te hice sentir mal perdón de todas esas cosas

Diego: shira…

Diego ve a shira a los ojos

Diego: shira… yo te perdone eso ase mucho tiempo a mi me importa que tu te disculpes o no por algo alguna pelea lo que sea yo te perdonare por lo que sea

Luego diego y shira se besan muy apasionadamente

Shira: diego…

Diego: que tienes shira

Shira: no me dejes sola

Diego: yo no te dejaría solo por nada

Luego diego y shira continúan abrazandose y besándose por unos minutos

Diego: tengo hambre

Shira: yo igual

Dice shira mientras le muestra una sonrisa llena de amor a diego

Shira: vamos a comer algo

Diego: claro vamos

Diego y shira salen de la cueva a buscar algo de comer luego de un rato lo encuentran y comen

Shira: diego recuerdas el otro dia lo que te dije

Diego: em no… no lo recuerdo

Shira: diego… yo te lo devo

Diego hace un gran esfuerzo por recordar y recuerda las palabras de shira

Recuerdo

Diego y shira terminaron de comer y diego tenia que ir donde estaba manny pero antes de que el se fuera shira le dijo

Shira: (susurrando) te vere en la noche

Shira le dijo esas palabras en una forma muy tierna y al mismo tiempo en un tono jugueton

Diego: claro… shira

Diego se pone en marcha donde estaba Manny

Fin del sueño

Diego: emm… si… si lo recuerdo

Shira se abalanso sobre diego y le dijo

Shira: pues te debo lo de esa noche y te lo voy a pagar con intereses

Diego: emm.. shira…

Diego no pudo terminar de hablar porque shira le da un beso muy apasionadamente

Shira: sabes que diego…

Diego: (nervioso por lo que le esperaba en la noche) que

Shira: esta noche no tendre piedad con tigo como la anterior ves

Diego: (mas sonrojado que nunca antes) no creo… no.. creo que…

Diego no pudo ni siquiera terminar de decir lo que estaba ablando por lo nervioso que estaba

Shira: bien ire con ellie… ya sabes diego te vere en la noche

Shira le dice eso en un tono muy seductor mientras diego estaba tan nervioso que no se levanto del suelo

Con shira

Shira: (bien debemos prepararnos para mas tarde…)

Shira: lo se pero yo no me arrepetire de ultima hora

Shira continuo caminando hasta que se encontró con ellie

Shira: (actua natural)

Shira: hola ellie

Ellie: hola shira como estas

Shira: muy bien

Ellie: y como están las cosas con diego

Shira: yo diría que están bien

Shira: (demasiado bien diría yo)

Ellie: y que van a hacer mañana

Shira: no lo se porque lo preguntas

Ellie: porque Manny y yo organizamos una salida de toda la manada como la de la anterior ves recuerdas

Shira: si lo recuerdo

Ellie: y crees que puedan ir tu y diego

Shira: haber dejame pensar

Shira: (haber mañana tomando en cuenta lo de esta noche con diego mas lo que mañana talves estamos muy cansados… si puede ser en la tarde claro dejando tiempo para recuperarnos)

Shira: si yo creo que si

Ellie: exelete entonces los vemos mañana

Shira: claro

Ellie se marcha y shira comienza a caminar por ahí para estar calmada y relajada para lo de esa noche

Llego la noche y shira ya estaba lista pero no había visto a diego en todo el dia

Shira esperaba a diego en la cueva hasta que lo vio salir de los arbostos

Shira: diego…

Diego: si shira

Shira: ya estas listo

Diego: bueno… se podría decir que si

Shira: entonces vamos tengo una cuenta pendiente con tigo

Shira comienza a caminar mientras diego la sigue por detrás

Shira lleva a diego a un lugar muy alejado de la cueva y de todos para que estén trankilos mientras… (ya saben)

Shira: bien…

Diego: ahora que shira

Shira: déjamelo ami quieres

Diego: mmm… claro

Bueno amigos aquí termina el fic emmm díganme si quieren que ponga… eso o no lo se díganme ustedes bueno espero sus opiniones los veo en el diguiente capitulo cuídense and see you lather


	14. la segunda ves

Hola a todos como están espero que bien bueno me siento un poco sonrojado por escribir este chapter pero lo hare por ustedes y por diego y shira ya que yo les prometí que terminaría este fic y comenzaría uno nuevo después pero dejémonos de hablar y vamos con el fic que lo disfruten

Shira: bien entonces quédate quieto

Diego: espera… shira

Shira: que tienes diego

Diego: y que pasara con el bebe

Shira: cálmate estarán bien

Diego: segura

Shira: claro

Diego: de acuerdo si tu lo dices

Shira: en ese caso comencemos

Shira se abalanzo sobre diego quedando recostada sobre el luego diego comenzó a besar a shira en todas partes del cuello mientras shira se acomodaba de tal manera que ella estuviera lista para que comenzara la acción

Luego de que shira este acomodada comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás mientras era penetrada por diego

Shira: ahhh… asii diego… mmm… ahhhh…

Diego: te gusta…no shira

Shira no respondió nada solo comenzó a besar a diego mientras que diego le devolvía los besos

Shira se movía cada vez más rápido diego también estaba moviéndose cada vez mas y mas rápido luego de unos minutos shira se levanto tambaleándose y se recuesta boca arriba mientras que diego también se recuesta pero arriba de ella

Shira: bien diego estoy lista

Diego comienza a penetrarla con mucha fuerza

Shira: ahhh… diego… ahhh….

Diego: shira…

Diego aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza con la que penetraba a shira hasta que

Shira: mmm… diego… ahhh… yo no puedo… aguantar mas… ahhh

Diego: yo tampoco… mmm

Diego y shira se corrieron al mismo tiempo

Luego de eso diego se recuesta boca arriba junto a shira

Shira: bien que te pareció

Diego: como que me pareció es obvio que estuvo increíble

Shira: no diego no estuvo increíble estuviste increíble

Diego: tu tampoco te quedaste atrás gatita

Shira: diego…

Diego: dime shira

Shira: te amo

Diego: yo igual a ti

Luego los dos se besan muy apasionadamente y se quedan dormidos muy juntos el uno al otro

Al dia siguiente

Shira: buenos días diego

Diego: hola gatita como estas

Shira: un poco adolorida pero estoy bien y tu

Diego: bueno… igual

Shira: debemos volver a la cueva sino se preocuparan

Diego: si tienes razón gatita

Después ellos se dan un beso

Diego: shira…

Shira: que pasa diego

Diego: crees que este bien el bebe

Shira: si lo esta porque lo preguntas

Diego: tal vez porque estoy preocupado de no a verlo aplastado

Shira: cálmate diego el está bien

Diego: que alivio

Shira: volvamos

Diego: yo te sigo

Diego y shira vuelven a la cueva mientras van disfrutando del paseo como pareja

Bueno amigos aquí termina este chapter perdón si lo hice muy corto pero es por 2 razones

1: que no tenía ideas para el leemon

2: y dos que me sentía un poco incomodo escribiéndolo pero ya esta

Bueno los veo en el próximo chapter cuídense and see you lather


	15. despues de la segunda ves

Holaa como están espero que bien bueno aquí les dejo en siguiente chapter

Al día siguiente diego y shira se despiertan muy despeinados por lo de anoche

Diego: buenos días gatita

Shira: hola amor

Shira besa a diego

Diego: como estas

Shira: un poco cansada pero pese a eso de maravilla y tu

Diego: igual

Diego: vamos a comer algo tengo hambre

Shira: espera no podemos ir asi

Diego: asi como

Shira: mirate estas muy desarreglado

Diego: y…

Shira: quedate quieto

Shira peina a diego

Diego: gracias gatita

Shira: tu crees que dejaría andar a mi diego asi

Diego: mmm… no lo creo

Diego: tu también estas despeinada… jajaja parece que crash y eddye te ubieran echo una broma muy mala

Diego arregla y peina a shira

Diego: listo ahora si podemos ir a comer algo

Shira: si ahora si

Diego y shira van a buscar algo de comer luego de que comen van a caminar por la isla

Diego: sabes shira…

Shira: que…

Diego: si amo me dieran dos opciones como uno quedarme aquí en la manada con manny y los demás pero sin ti y dos salir de la manada e ir a algún otro lugar e iniciar una nueva vida con tigo y nuestros cachorros yo escogería mil veces irme con tigo y ellos

Shira: lo dices es serio diego… abandonar todas las aventuras que hiciste todos estos años solo por mi y nuestros cachorros

Diego: claro que si… lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces

Shira se abalanza sobre diego y comienzan a besarse

Shira: (recostada sobre diego) y que quieres hacer

Diego: que dices si vamos a la cueva

Shira: pero yo quería seguir caminando con tigo hasta el atardecer

Diego: yo también pero piensa en el bebe

Shira: mmm… bueno en eso tienes razón debe estar muy confundido después de lo de anoche

Diego: si por eso vamos a la cueva y descansamos

Shira: si vamos

Diego y shira se dirigen a la cueva al llegar justo antes de entrar se encuentran con ellie

Ellie: hola shira hola diego

Shira: hola ellie

Diego: como te va

Ellie: aquí con los problemas de Manny y morita

Diego: si me imagino

Ellie: y a ustedes como les va donde fueron anoche

Shira: estábamos caminando por ahí y nos quedamos dormidos

Ellie: (con sarcasmo) "si caminando por ahí"

Shira: no me crees

Ellie: no es que no te crea pero anoche se perdieron tu y diego y bueno tamtas cosas que puedes hacer los dos juntos

Diego: (un poco sonrojado) emm… shira te espero en la cueva si

Shira: claro ve yo te alcanso en un momento

Diego entra en la cueva y se recuesta en el rincón donde solían dormir mientras con shira

Shira: en serio diego y yo caminábamos por ahí y nos quedamos dormidos

Ellie: bien si tanto insistes en eso te creo

Shira: (que alivio estaba a punto de decirle la verdad)

Shira: bien entonces te veo después si ellie

ellie: claro cuídate y… cuídalo

Dice ellie mientras señala a su bebe

Shira: cálmate estará bien

Shira entra a la cueva y se recuesta sobre diego

Diego: y en que quedaron con ellie

Shira: logre convencerla

Diego: que alivio crei que se iba a enterar de todo

Shira: no lo creo

Diego: mira ya casi es la puesta del sol que dices si vamos a la playa

Shira: si porque no vamos

Diego y shira salen de la cueva y se dirigen a la playa

Bueno amigos aqui termina esta chapter como saben dejen sus reviews y los veo el el próximo capitulo cuídense and see you lather


	16. no otra ves shira

Holaa a todos como están espero que bien aquí les dejo el chapter de hoy así que vamos con el chapter

Diego y shira se dirigían a la playa al llegar

Diego: te imaginas shira

Shira: que

Diego: que tu y yo estemos juntos cuando seamos viejos y nuestros hijos ya sean grandes… como dicen el amor no tiene edad

Shira: si me lo imagino que tierno… sabes

Diego: que

Shira: serias un viejito muy feo jajaja

Diego: jajaja tal ves

Shira: pero sería tierno estar juntos hasta el final de nuestras vidas

Diego: si con la gatita más linda del mundo

Shira: y yo con mi diego el único

Luego ambos se dan un apasionado beso en la puesta del sol

Luego de eso llego la noche

Diego: que dices si volvemos a la cueva

Shira: no… vamos a caminar

Diego: porque yo quiero ir a la cueva estoy muy cansado

Shira: yo tengo la cura para el cansancio

Diego: así y cual es

Shira: para saberla tendrás que seguirme

Lo último que dijo shira lo dijo de una forma muy provocativa mientras que ella hacia algunos movimientos frente a diego

Shira: (vamos diego acepta no me dejes con las ganas…)

Diego: (bien estoy cansado pero supongo que tengo fuerzas para hacerlo una vez mas) de acuerdo vamos

Shira: (si…) entonces vamos

Shira lleva a diego a un lugar muy apartada de la cueva en todo momento shira estaba delante de diego caminando de forma muy provocativa mientras que lo miraba

Shira llevo a diego a un lugar en medio de unos arboles la luz de la luna entraba por el techo cuando llegaron shira se abalanzo sobre diego

Shira: sigues cansado

Diego: bueno… creo que se me paso el sueño

Shira: que bueno entonces eso significa que estas lleno de energía

Diego: bueno todavía no pero…

Ese momento diego fue interrumpido por un beso de shira

Shira: vamos diego hagámoslo

Diego: pero shira la cosa es que…

Otra vez fue interrumpido por shira

Diego: shira la cosa es que…

Shira: vamos diego no me dejes con las ganas

Diego: pero no me dejas explicarte…

Ese momento diego fue interrumpido mientras shira se montaba sobre el

Shira: bien diego ya estoy lista y tu

Diego: emmm… (Bien pero solo por esta noche)

Shira: diego…

Shira: estás listo sí o no

Diego: emm… si lo estoy

Shira: eso quería escuchar

Ese momento shira…

Bueno amigos aquí termina este chapter como les digo dejen sus reviews y los veo después cuídense and see you lather


	17. estuvo cerca

Holaaa como están espero que bien aquí les dejo el chapter de la semana así que vamos con el chapter

Ese momento shira comenso a subierse en diego

Shira: estas comodo diego

Diego: claro que si

Shira estaba a punto de comensar pero de la nada comensaron a moverse unas hojas

Diego: escuchaste eso

Shira: eso no importa diego

Diego: no… shira levantate rápido

Diego y shira se levantan y se ocultan rápido tras unos arbustos

De pronto Manny , ellie y sid salen de las hoas

Manny: donde crens que se allan metido estos dos

Ellie: no lo se deben estar en algún lado

Sid: si además ase 3 dias que no vienes a dormir a la cueva

Tras unos arbustos

Diego: que suerte que salimos de ahí

Shira: te imaginas si nos hubieran visto

Diego: no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hubieran dicho

Shira: si bueno supongo que eso tendrá que esperar hasta mañana

Diego: si pero ya veras el tiempo pasara muy rápido

Shira: mientras este con tigo todo pasa rápido

Diego: ahora debemos volver a la cueva antes que ellos

Shira: ok vamos

Diego y shira regresan a la cueva antes que los demás

Shira: que alivio por poco y nos descubren

Diego: si pero que hubiera sido lo peor que podría haber pasado

Shira: si tienes razón aparte de miles y miles de preguntas

Diego: si… bueno creo que es hora de dormir porque estos últimos días no pude hacerlo por ti ya que eres toda una fiera en ese caso

Shira: si… claro… por lo que yo sabia eras tu quien se esforzaba mas

Diego: crees que te dejaría a mi gatita aburrida

Shira: tienes razón y además eres muy bueno en eso

Diego: tu tampoco te quedas atrás

Shira: no puedo esperar para que sea mañana y empesar de nuevo

Diego: yo tampoco pero lamentablemente tenemos que

Shira: si tienes razón

Sgura: diego te hago una pregunta

Diego: claro

Shira: cuanto cres que falte para el bebe

Diego: bueno calculando el tiempo yo diría que falta una semana mas

Shira: wow… como pasa el tiempo , en una semana mas seremos padres

Diego: si… no puedo esperar para enseñarle a cazar y a muchas otras cosas mas

Shira: yo tampoco

Diego se recuesta y shira hace lo mismo pero apoyando la cabeza en el lomo de diego

Shira: diego

Diego: que tienes shira

Shira: no se que haría sin ti

Diego: yo pienso lo mismo

Shira: que haría sin tus besos tus abrazos y tu…

Diego: emm… shira creo que esas dos cosas ya se entendió el mensaje

Shira: si… pero bueno descansa diego

Diego: duerme bien gatita

Luego diego y shira se dan un apacionado beso y luego se quedan dormidos

Bueno amigos aquí termina este chapter como les digo siempre dejen sus reviews y los veo en el siguiente chapter cuídense and see you lather


	18. Shira yo lo lamento

Holaaa como están espero que estén muy bien emmm… les tengo que decir algo importante pero no se los dire aquí ya que si lo hago estaría acortando el chapter asi que se los dire abajo ok? Pero buen aquí les dejo el chapter de esta semana asi que vamos con el fic

Al dia siguiente diego y shira se levantan y van a comer algo

Diego: esto sabe muy bien

Shira: si sabe mejor de lo normal

Luego de que ellos terminaran de comer

Diego: y que se te antoja hacer

Shira: mmm… que dices si vamos a caminar por ahí

Diego: esta bien vamos

Diego y shira caminan hasta llegar a la montaña mas alta de toda la isla

Diego: shira podemos descansar un momento

Shira: que ya te cansaste

Diego: vamos caminando toda la mañana y parte de la tarde

Shira: pero no es nada a comparacioj de lo que haremos ahora

Diego: que haremos ahora

Shira: siempre quise escalar esta montaña

Diego: woow… shira quieres escalar todo esto

Shira: si quiero sentir un poco la adrenalina en mi cuerpo

Diego: pero esto…

Shira: vamos diego hazlo por mi

Diego: (suspiro) bien comensemos

Diego y shira comienzan a escalar la montaña hasta que llego la noche y ellos no habían escalado tanto pero llegaron a una cueva donde podrían pasar la noche

Diego: o no ya oscureció

Shira: ok talves escalar la montaña no fue buena idea

Diego: te lo dije

Shira: si claro… supongo que tendremos que pasar aquí la noche

Diego: (con sarcasmo) no si quieres podemos bajar de nuevo e ir a la cueva

Shira: diego te ocurre algo

Diego: no nada

Shira: seguro te noto molesto

Diego: no es nada si

Shira: seguro

Diego: SI SHIRA ESTOY BIEN!

Lo ultimo que diego dijo lo dijo en un tono muy molesto lo cual a shira la sorprendió un poco

Shira: bien como tu digas

Shira va a recostarse sola a un lado de la cueva

Diego: shira yo…

Shira: no te molestes… ya dijiste mucho

Diego: shira yo lo siento no quise decirte eso de esa forma pero últimamente…

Shira: diego… ya fue suficiente quiero dormir

Diego: descansa gatita

Shira estaba muy triste por lo que diego le grito de esa forma luego de que diego se quedara dormido shira comenzó a lagrimear un poco

Luego se levanto y se dirigió hacia diego

Shira: te perdono amor

Shira le da un beso en la mejilla y se recuesta a su lado y luego se queda dormida

Bueno amigos aquí termina este chapter y lo que les quería decir es que: ustedes saben que yo nunca fallo en actualizar quizás algunos días yo actualize tarde o al dia siguiente pero lo actualizo… el punto es que yo viajare unas dos o tres semanas y no podre actualizar en ese tiempo claro que yo no viajare ahora viajare de ahora a una semana lo que significa que podre actualizar la próxima semana y ahí me despediré mejor y detallare mas el asunto ok? Bueno ya que yo podre actualizar la próxima semana dejen sus reviews y los veo en el próximo chapter cuídense and see you lather


	19. la despedida temporal pero no definitiva

Hola a todos como están espero que bien… bueno este será el ultimo fic en la próximas dos semanas asi que intentare hacerlo mas largo

Al dia siguiente diego se despierta y observa a shira quien esta recostada junto a el

Diego: que linda es… es tan hermosa que a veces pienso que no me la meresco

Shira: hola diego

Diego: buenos días gatita como estas

Shira: muerta de hambre

Diego: yo igual que dices si vamos a buscar el almuerzo

Shira: claro vamos

Diego y shira salen de la cueva en la montaña y observan una manada de antílopes la cual hizo que la búsqueda de comida sea mucho mas fácil

Luego de comer bajaron l montaña

Shira: que difícil es esto

Diego: era mas fácil subirla

Shira: perdóname por hacerte escalar esta montaña fue un error

Diego: no te preocupes de todas maneras fue una aventura mas

Shira: si creo que si

Diego observa una laguna justo debajo de donde ellos están

Diego: shira…

Shira: que tienes diego

Diego: recuerdas que me dijiste que querías sentir la adrenalina en tu cuerpo

Shira: si por…

Diego: porque ya tengo la cura para eso

Diego mira abajo y shira también

Shira: diego… no me digas que…

Diego: a la cuenta de tres

Shira: no lo se diego

Diego: calmate shira estare con tigo en todo momento

Shira: bien agamos esto

Diego: uno… dos… tres…

Diego y shira saltan mientras calmulan la caída directa hacia la laguna

Al llegar hacen una clase de clavado extremo

Diego: wow… agamoslo de nuevo

Shira: ni lo sueñes diego

Luego de eso ellos salen de la laguna y se dirigen a la cueva

Al llegar notan que no hay nadie

Shira: donde crees que estén todos

Diego: no lo se

Shira: bueno que dices si aprovechamos el momento

Diego: ahora no shira tenemos que encontrar a los demás

Shira: y cuando

Diego: que dices en la noche

Shira: espero que no me falles diego

Luego ambos se dirigen a buscar a los demás

Luego de buscar horas y horas

Diego: donde estarán

Shira: esto es muy extraño

Diego: si ellos nunca se pierden asi sobre todo cuando esta sid

Shira: sigamos buscando

Diego: pero… por donde

Shira: por todos lados

Diego y shira siguen buscando hasta que los encuentran recolectando moras

Diego: por fin

Shira: están aquí

Manny: claro estuvimos aquí todo el dia

Ellie: porque nos estuvieron buscando

Shira: ni te imaginas

Ellie: donde estaban toda la noche

Diego: es un larga historia

Manny: ablaremos de eso después ahora debemos regresar ya comienza a oscurecer

Luego todos vuelven a la cueva y se preparan para dormir

Shira: (susurrando) no te olvides de lo que me dijiste hoy

Diego: (susurrando también) si ya los se gatita pero no ahora esperemos a que todos se duerman

Luego de que todos se duerman diego y shira se levantan y se preparan para salir

Diego: bueno ya estamos aquí… no me digas que planeas hacerlo aquí

Shira: que… no seriamos blanco fácil

Diego: y adonde vamos

Shira: creo que ya lo hicimos en toda la isla

Diego: bueno…

Shira: bueno que diego

Diego : existe un lugar que no conoces

Shira: vamos ahí

Diego: segura

Shira: si vamos

Diego guía a shira hacia el supuesto lugar que shira no conocía

Al llegar…

Bueno amigos aquí termina ente chapter dejen sus reviews… bueno no actualizare en dos semanas… si tengo mucha suerte podre actualizar la próxima semana pero lo dudo

Si no alcanzara a actualizar déjenme decirles que los quiero y que cuando vuelva de este viaje les traeré un chapter con muchas nuevas ideas

Asi que cuídense y… see you lather


	20. Nota de despedida

Holaaaaaa como están espero que bien bueno no viaje ayer asi que por eso les escribo esto pero un podre actualizar hoy ni mañana porque mi vuelo de avión sale a las 4 de la mañana y… bueno tengo que alistar maletas y esas cosas asi que por falta de tiempo no podre actualizar y por el viaje tampoco actualizare las próximas 2 o tres semanas asi que escribo esto con mi poco tiempo libre para despedirme y no dejarlos preocupados

PERO… al regresar de mi viaje les prometo que tendre muchas mas ideas y eso creo que empezare otra historia aparte de esta y considero hacerla de blu y perla ya saben los presonajes de rio también de los creadores de la era del hielo… talves la haga o nose ustedes díganme si quieren que la haga o no ¿OK? Bueno debo despedirme y no soy muy bueno con las despedidas asi que… solo les dire: Cuidense los vere en las próxima semanas see you lather


	21. lo lamento mucho pero

hola a todos como están espero q estén muy bien pero como me perdí tanto tiempo me desubique un poco asi q les pido disculpas a todos mis leectores en serio perdón se q les falle y me arrepiento de ello pero prometo que volveré este fin de semana subiré otro chapter de nuestra querida historia porque esta no es solo mi historia es de todos nosotros mia en parte por que la escribo y publico y de ustedes en la otra parte porque la leen y comentan que esta mal y que bien , que debería cambiar y que no…

asi que este fin de semana subiré otro chapter de nuestra historia y posiblemente sea el mas largo y… espero que me perdonen este tiempo que me perdi y quisiera llegar a leer varios de sus reviews, almenos de mis leectores que llegaran a leer este aviso… asi que para no fallarles les prometeré alte ellos diego y shira que subiré ese chapter este fin de semana ok , y para los que quieran saber porque me perdi taaaaaaaanto tiempo no podre decirles aquí pero si quieren saber mándenme un mensaje preguntándomelo ok … los quiero chicos(as) cuídense y see you lather. ….diego shira lo lamento pero se que algún dia nos encontraremos y se los dire de frente pero por el momento los quiero chicos… hasta el fin de semana


	22. lo lamento

Hola como están que hicieron en esta semana espero que muchas cosas y ustedes están bien, como les prometi en el aviso aquí esta mi "reaparición" o no se como llamarla pero digamosle asi ok … vamos con el chapter

Al llegar

Shira: aquí es

Diego: si

Shira: entonces que esperamos para comensar

Diego: ok si tu quieres

Shira no dijo nada y se abalanzo sobre diego y comenso la acción , al terminar

Shira: (muy cansada) wow diego hoy si que me dejaste exhausta lo hiciste como nunca lo habías hecho

Diego: la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de donde vino esa locura pero por un momento crei que nunca iba a acabar

Shira: esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida

Diego: la mia igual

Shira: descansa diego

Diego: descansa shira

Luego se quedan dormidos. al dia siguiente

Shira: buenos días diego… diego…

Ese momento shira observa que diego no esta

Shira: donde se habrá metido

Diego aparece de unos arbustos con el desayuno

Shira: diego que es esto

Diego: es para ti

Shira: para mi

Diego: bueno para los dos

Shira: diego eres tan tierno

Luego shira besa a diego y se ponen a comer

Al terminar el desayuno

Diego: bien shira que quieres hacer

Shira: no lo se… que dices si vamos a explorar por ahí

Diego: claro vamos

Diego y shira se ponen a caminar por toda la isla

Cuando llego la puesta del sol ellos habían caminado hasta la punta de la montaña de la cual se podía observar toda la isla mas el sol en la posición exacta todo se veía como en un sueño

Shira: diego…

Diego: si shira

Shira: te puedo hacer una pregunta

Diego: claro que si tu podrías hacerme todas las preguntas del mundo

Shira: que quisieras que sea nuestro cachorro ya sabes si fuera un hombre o una mujer

Ese momento diego mira a shira a los ojos y le dice

Diego: shira no me importa si es hombre o mujer mientras sea nuestro hijo puede ser lo que el quiera ya que si fuera hombre o mujer yo le enseñaría a cazar, a correr, a caminar junto a ti shira… mi linda gatita tan lista y hermosa

Shira: diego…

Shira le da un apasionado beso a diego

Shira: te amo diego eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida

Diego: no shira tu eres lo mejor que me a pasado

Luego se quedan ahí observando el amanecer cuando llego la noche

Diego: ya es tarde debemos volver a la cueva no lo crees shira

Shira: si volvamos

En la cueva con los demás

Todos ya estaban dormidos

Diego: es raro que siempre que llegamos en la noche ya estén dormidos

Shira: si… que raro

Luego ellos se recuestan en el lugar donde siempre dormían

Diego: descansa gatita

Shira: tu también diego

Luego se dan un beso y se quedan dormidos

Sueño de shira

Ella se despierta y nota que diego no esta ahí

Shira: diego…

Shira: DIEGOOO…

Shira: (donde se abra metido ahora

Shira sale de la cueva y se pone a buscar a diego

Shira buscaba a diego hasta que llaga a la playa donde se encontraba diego desangrado y muy exausto

Shira corre hacia diego…

Shira: (lagrimeando) diego quien te hizo esto…

Diego: shira… debes salvar al resto de la manada… ellos cuentan con tigo

Shira: claro… donde están…quien se los llevo…

Diego: (señala al océano) fue tripa

Ese momento diego cierra los ojos y ya no dice nada mas

Shira: no… diego…no me dejes… tranquilo diego yo salvare a los demás… por ti…

Shira sube a un barco que estaba en la playa y comienza a seguir a Gutt

Shira alcanzo el barco y logro subirse

Shira: donde están (muy molesta)

Gutt: están muy seguros en el calabozo

Shira: liberalos

Gutt: los liberare si logras derrotar a mi nuevo primer oficial

Diego sale por detrás Gutt

Shira: diego…

Diego: te sorprende

Shira: no, no puedes… tu no… el te ofreció algo verdad

Diego se abalanza sobre shira dejándola inmóvil

Shira: diego no dejes que te controle…

Diego: ya basta shira

Shira: creí que me amabas… eras lo mejor que había encontrado… (shira comienza a lagrimear)

Diego: (pero que estoy haciendo…)

Diego: (susurrando) tienes rrazon shira no se que me pasa… lo tengo… sígueme la corriente y luego nos largamos de aquí…

Shira: esta bien

Diego mira a Gutt

Diego: escucha tripa la matare lenta y dolorosamente pero quiero que sueltes a los demás…

Gutt: está bien, pero asegúrate de que sufra mucho antes de morir

Diego baja la cabeza

Diego: está bien…

Shira solo miraba a diego con terror y curiosidad al mismo tiempo

Gutt detiene el barco y suelta a many y los demás quienes comienzan a alejarse rápidamente, Gutt comienza a mirar a diego

Diego: (susurrando escucha esto haremos primero ya te soltare y tu correras hacia Manny el te pritegera mientras tu corres lejos del barco yo soltare las sogas para que el barco comience a avanzar… de acuerdo)

Shira: no… no diego

Diego: te amo shira (luego la beza) sigue el plan

Diego suelta a shira y ella comienza a correr hacia Manny mientras diego soltaba las sogas igual que el plan

El barco comenzó a avanzar mientras Gutt golpeaba a diego

Shira se detiene mas alla para observar por ultima ves a diego

Shira observo como Gutt golpeaba a diego hasta dejarlo muy débil luego lo lanza al océano

Shira: NO… DIEGOOOO… (shira comienza a llorar) diego porque…porque diego… te amo diego…

Luego comienza a correr lejos de ese lugar

En el mundo real

Diego se había despertado por el llanto de shira

Diego observa a shira llorando y repitiendo su nombre

Diego: shira… shira despierta

Shira despierta de golpe y abrasa a diego

Shira: no te vayas diego nunca me dejes sola

Diego: shira… calmate solo fue una pesadilla

Shira: besa a diego… te amo

Diego: yo igual gatita

Ambos se abrasan luego se quedan dormidos

Al dia siguiente shira seguía muy preocupada por la pesadilla de la noche anterior y no quería separarse de diego por nada

Diego: buenos días gatita

Shira: buenos días diego

Diego: ya te sientes mejor por lo de anoche

Shira: si ya estoy mas tranquila sabiendo que estas a mi lado

Diego: que era tu pesadilla

Shira: bueno… era…

Luego de que shira le contara toda la pesadilla a diego

Shira: y es por eso que no quiero que me dejes diego… por nada (mientras lagrimeamba)

Diego: shira yo no te dejaria y mucho menos por tripa yo te amo y estare con tigo para siempre

Diego besa a shira y lame sus lagrimas

Shira: tengo hambre vamos a comer

Diego: esta bien vamos

Diego y shira van a comer, luego de que comieran van a caminar (como siempre lo hacían)

Shira caminaba con diego cuando sintió unos movimientos el su vientre

Shira: diego toca

Diego toca el vientre de shira y siente a sus cachorros moverse

Shira: nos están saludando

Diego se acerca mas a su vientre y dice

Diego: no puedo esperar para verlos…

Luego diego mira a shira

Diego: te amo shira

Shira: te amo diego

Luego se besan y siguen caminando hasta que llegaron a una laguna con una cascada que estaba rodeada de arboles y se quedaron ahí jugando hasta el anochecer

Diego: donde quieres dormir shira… aquí o en la cueva

Shira: deberíamos dormir aquí… tantos recuerdo, lo recuerdas diego

Diego: claro que lo recuerdo aquí fue donde lo hicimos por primera ves

Shira: quieres recrear ese momento… (mira a diego seductoramente)

Diego: sabes que lo deseo… pero no podemos hacerlo otra vez…

Shira: porque

Diego: olvidas a nuestro cachorro

Shira: bueno… tienes razón diego… por su bien

Diego: esa en mi gatita

Diego y shira se dan un beso y se quedan dormidos

Al dia siguiente shira se despierta antes que diego y planea un plan para agradecerle a diego todo lo que el había hecho por ella

Luego de que shira planeara todos los detalles le dijo a Manny

Shira: hola Manny

Manny: hola shira como estas

Shira: todo esta bien… me puedes hacer un favor

Manny: claro que si de que se trata

Shira: si diego despierta y pregunta por mi dile que me fui a hacer unas cosas sola y que no me busque por nada

Manny: ok se lo dire

Shira: esta bien cuidate Manny

Manny: tu igual shira

Shira salió de la cueva y comenso a realizar el plan que tenia en mente

Luego de unos 30 minutos diego despierta

Diego: donde esta shira

Diego se levanta y le pregunta a Manny

Diego: hola Manny

Manny: hola diego

Diego: has visto a shira

Manny: si me dijo que tenia que hacer cosas sola

Diego: mmm… que raro y no te dijo donde hará esas cosas

Manny: no me dijo nada

Diego: ok supongo que ire a buscarla

Manny: no… porque ella dijo que lo que tenia que hacer era algo muy importante y que no la buscaras

Diego: (que raro shira nunca desaparece asi… pero si quiere su espacio se lo dare) esta bien Manny cuidate

Manny: tu igual

Luego de que diego se alejara lo suficiente

Manny: uff… eso estuvo muy cerca

Luego con diego

Luego de que diego comiera su almuerzo

Diego: y que hare todo este tiempo

Diego mira el horizonte mientras piensa en shira

Diego: (sin duda no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, ella lo es todo para mi) supongo que tendre que buscar algo que hacer no puedo estar aquí sentado todo el dia

Diego va a caminar por toda la isla hasta que cae la noche

Con shira

Shira: listo ya esta lista ahora debo volver con diego , le dare su sorpresa mañara

Shira vuelve a la cueva y se encuentra con diego

Shira: hola diego que hiciste todo el dia

Diego : estuve caminando por ahí y tu que hiciste

Shira: estaba haciendo cosas

Diego: mmm… ok entremos a dormir estoy muy cansado

Shira: yo igual estoy exhausta

Diego y shira entran a la cueva y se recuestan como siempre lo hacían

Diego: shira…

Shira: si diego…

Diego: hoy cuando estaba solo caminando no dejaba de pensar en ti y me pregunte si yo nunca te hubiera conocido no sabría que hubiera hecho

Shira: en serio…

Diego: si… nunca puedo dejar de pensar en ti no importa cuanto lo intente tu eres todo lo que soy y todo lo que siempre sere…

Shira: diego…

Shira se abalanza sobre siego y lo besa apasionadamente

Shira: te amo diego

Diego y yo a ti mi hermosa gatita

Shira: duérmete mañana nos esperan muchas cosas que hacer

Diego: descansa gatita

Shira: descansa diego

Ambos se besan y se quedan dormidos

Buenos chicos este fue mi "reaparición" espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y los vere en el próximo capitulo cuidensa and see you lather... and vere someday diego and shira ... or at least that wish ...


	23. todo esto es para mi

Hola a todos como están espero que muy bien aquí les traigo resien salido del horno un nuevo chapter de nuestra querida historia … espero que les guste

Al dia siguiente…

Shira iba con diego al lugar donde estaba la sorpresa

Al llegar

Shira: ok diego cierra los ojos

Diego: porque

Shira: solo haslo

Diego cierra los ojos y shira lo conduce hacia la sorpresa pero mientras llagaban

Diego: shira a donde vamos

Shira: calmate diego ya casi llegamos

Diego se golpea la pata con una roca

Diego: auchh… eso duele

Shira: los iento pero ya casi llegamos

Ya habían llegado y diego se había golpeado con 3 rocas y un árbol

Shira: ok ya puedes habrir los ojos

Diego observa todo lo que shira había hecho

Diego: todo esto es para mi

Shira: claro que si como crees que no le daría nada a mi diego luego de que el me dio tanto a mi

Diego: te amo gatita

Shira: y yo a ti

Luego se besan por un largo tiempo y se quedan ahí ablando y disfrutando la sorpresa

El la noche

Shira: ufff… estoy cansada

Diego: yo igual

Shira: volvamos a la cueva

Diego: supongo que si

Mientras iban

Diego: shira y como esta el bebe

Shira: esta bien, esta disfrutando de todo lo que hacemos

Diego: cuanto crees que falte para que nazca

Shira: no lo se pero cuando lo haga aquí estaremos nosotros para darle la bienvenida

Diego: si ya quiero verlo

Diego se recuesta y shira sobre el

Shira: diego…

Diego: que pasa shira

Shira: escucha…

Diego acerca su oído al vientre de shira y escucha como un pequeño e indefenso rugido

Shira: que crees que este haciendo ahí

Diego: creo que ya se quiere dormir

Shira: diego la cueva esta muy lejos , y si dormimos aquí

Diego: claro, lo que tu digas

Diego se recuesta junto a shira

Shira: te amo diego

Diego: y yo a ti shira

Ellos se besan y se quedan dormidos

Al dia siguiente…

Ok chicos aquí esta el nuevo chapter, si no es muy largo pero es porque estoy con poco tiempo pero el de la próxima semana será mas largo… ok chicos dejen sus reviews y los veo en el próximo capitulo cuídense and see you lather


	24. lo lamento pero prometo que volvere

PERDON… lo lamento sé que no actualice el fic en mucho tiempo y no escribi ningún otro por ningún otro dia especial ni nada… también se que me predi por… nose unos 4 meses o talves mas… no lo se pero no lo hice y me arrepiento y avergüenzo por eso… pero no pude actualizar porque eh estado con muchos problemas todo este tiempo muertes de familiares, la escuela, viajes por navidad y demás festejos, época de exámenes (o nose como le llamen a ese horrible momento en su país), y demás cosas… y la verdad me olvide totalmente del fic y les pido perdón y es mas no creo que actualize esta semana ni la próxima pero la que sigue a esta próxima prometo volver al fic… ok y la próxima vez les avisare si dejare de actualizar por un tiempo o algo de esos problemas pero no los dejare con esa pregunta de porque me perdi y porque razón pero prometo que les avisare ok… de nuevo perdónenme y espero que no se olviden de mis historias se que no es la mejor de todo fanfiction pero la escribo yo pensando en ustedes y pensando horas y horas que palabra decir para que a ustedes les guste y que dejen de leer mis historias y se olviden de las historias que eh escrito me dolería mucho y me haría sentir ese sentimiento como de culpa y tristeza… pero volveré no esta semana ni la próxima pero volveré la próxima de la que viene con un nuevo chapter ok… cuídense mis fans de ice age y los vere pronto… see you any day


	25. diego donde estas!

Hola a todos chicos como están todo bien con el trabajo o la escuela… jejeje espero que todo este bien bueno chicos otra vez perdón por desaparecer tanto tiempo y lo lamento para los lectores que no hallan leído el anterior chapter les sugiero que lo hagan ahí me disculpo con mas detalle bueno… ahhh cierto chicos quiero pedirles su opinión de algo pero se los dejare para el final del chapter ok, bueno basta de charlas y vamos con el fic.

En el sueño de shira…

Shira despierta y no encuentra a diego

Shira: diego! Donde estas

Shira sale a buscar a diego pero no lo encuentra

Shira: donde estas diego

shira busca a diego todo el dia por todos los lugares donde ellos habían pasado sus mejores momentos

Shira: (preocupada) diablos diego donde estas…

Shira se da cuenta que ya era de noche y decide volver a la cueva

En la cueva…

Shira: donde estas amor… (debo dormir mañana seguiré buscando a diego)

Shira estaba a punto de dormirse y ve a diego frente a ella muy golpeado y herido casi sin poder mantenerse de pie

Shira: DIEGO… que te paso

Diego: (muy aterrado y asustado) shira debes salir de la isla ahora…

Shira: porque

Diego: el ya casi esta ahí

Shira: a que te refieres con "allí"

Diego: oh no

Diego besa a shira

Diego: perdón por esto shira

Diego golpea a shira y la deja inconsciente

Shira despierta en un barco en las orillas de la isla con las patas atadas pero fáciles de escapar

Shira: diego… desátame

Diego: te amo gatita

Diego empuja el barco hacia el océano

Shira: DIEGO…

Shira se aleja de la isla y se libera pero en la isla a lo lejos ve a un tigre dientes de sable color negro correr hacia diego y… asesinarlo

Shira: no…

Shira comienza a llorar y observa una escritura en el hielo

"shira estoy en la cueva bajo la cascada ven por mi rápido"

Shira: diego…

Shira despierta de golpe y al igual que en su sueño shira no encuentra a diego

Shira: oh no

Shira corre a la cascada y enctra a la cueva que esta justo del otro lado

Shira al entrar ve a diego frente a el tigre que estaba en su sueño

Diego: que es lo que haces aquí crei que habías muerto aquella noche

?: ohh si… esa noche… hablas de la noche que me traicionaste

Diego: tenia que hacerlo… tenia que salvarlo

?: pero no lo lograste no es cierto…

Diego: fuiste tu…

?: no has cambiado nada diego sigues igual que antes… débil

Diego ataca al tigre negro pero falla

?: sabia que algún dia te mataria al igual que con el…

El dientes de sable negro comienza a golpear a diego y a arrojarlo contra la pared

Dientes de sable negro: eh esperado tanto para hacer esto…

Se coloca sobre diego estaba a punto de matar a diego

Shira: oh no diego…

Shira se acerca al dientes de sable negro y lo empuja

Shira: estas bien

Pero diego no respiraba ni se movia

Shira siente un dolor en el pecho que subia cada ves mas hasta que shira siente que se queda inconsciente

Shira despierta y ve al dientes de sable lleno de sangre y heridas abiertas y ella esta con las patas con sangre y frente a el

Dientes de sable negro: me las pagaras shira… ya lo veras

El dientes de sable negro sale de la cueva como puede y escapa, shira se acerca a diego

Shira: diego despierta… DESPIERTA!

Diego aun no respiraba

Shira: diego no me dejes… no me hagas esto…

Shira comienza a llogar muy fuerte y se recuesta sobre diego con la cabeza cerca a la de diego

Shira: por gavor diego… despierta

Diego comienza a respirar muy suavemente

Diego: shira… nunca te dejare sola (dice suavemente)

Shira: diego… vamos a la cueva podre curarte alla

Diego intenta levantarse pero apenas se pone de pie se desploma al suelo

Shira: quedate aquí ire por cosas para curarte

Shira sale corriendo para encontrar cosas para curar a diego…

Bueno chicos aquí esta el chapter de hoy… y si me pude triste cuando escribi el sueño de shira y cuando diego no respira… talves no lo vuelva a hacer…ustedes díganme su opinión chicos(as) bueno les quería pedir su opinión sobre el nombre de nuestra… "historia" no lo se siempre veo que en una comunidad o grupo de personas que les gusta algo a todos por igual tienen un nombre para identificarse por ejemplo (nose si conocent holasoygerman o juegagerman) pero ellos o los que ven sus videos se llaman hermanitters o algo asi… si ustedes les gusta la idea de que nos pongamos un nombre para "identificarnos como lectores denme ejemplos ok… bueno chicos los vere en el próximo chapter (este es el chapter de la semana si, si , se que es lunes pero estoy tan emocionado por subir este chapter que me adelante jejeje pero bueno cuídense los vere la próxima semana y si quieren decirme o darme ideas de algo díganme en los reviews . ok bueno cuídense and see you the lather


	26. ya casi llega el fin

Hola chicos como les fue en esta semana espero que la hayan pasado muy bien , les tengo que decir algo muy malo . hemos llegado al final de nuestro fic diego y shira una gran sorpresa mas tarde o mañana subiré el ultimo chapter pero escribiré otro la próxima semana lo empezare ok disfruten nuestro penultimo chapter

Shira vuelve con unas hojas y un poc de sabia (ese liquido que sale del centro del árbol nose como lo diran en su país pero digamosle sabia) y cura a diego

Diego: como me encontraste

Shira: yo…no estoy segura (si le digo la verdad a diego creerá que estoy loca)

Shira: cura las heridas de diego y le ayuda a volver a la cueva , mientras volvían a la cueva

Shira: quien era el

Diego: era un amigo de cuando éramos cachorros

Shira: cuál es su nombre

Diego: Mike… se llamaba Mike

Shira: y porque quería matarte

Diego: de cachorros estábamos jugando a perseguirnos. El, mi hermano tomas y yo. Recuerdo que estábamos cerca de un rio que era con corrientes fuertes. Tomas resbalo y al caer arrastro a Mike al rio junto a él . Yo no sabía qué hacer, hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, agarre a tomas de la pata y lo ayude a subir mientras lo ayudaba vi como Mike era arrastrado por la corriente. Al sacarlo del rio…

(en la historia)

diego: y que pasara con Mike

tomas: tenemos que decirles a nuestros padres

diego: vamos rápido

al llegar a la manada donde estaban los padres de diego y contaron todo a sus padres pero cuando ellos ya habían llegado a la cascada ya era muy tarde

(al terminar la historia)

diego: y los días pasaron los padres de Mike nos preguntaban a mi y a tomas donde estaba Mike y les respondíamos que no sabíamos que el había desaparecido y luego de unos días ellos abandonaron la manada

Shira: y no pudiste impedir que lo arrastre la corriente

Diego: tenia que salvar a tomas y por salvarlo Mike ya estaba muy lejos

Shira: … en la cueva mike te dijo que no lograste salvar a tomas…

Diego: luego de unos años yo y tomas estábamos paseando cerca de la cascada donde Mike desapareció. y nose lo que paso , recuerdo que estaba alejado de tomas y recibi un golpe en la cabeza y al despertar tomas había desaparecido y no volvi a verlo . y ahora como si fuera mentira me encontré a mike en la misma cascada donde había desaparecido tomas y el se alejo de nosotros y la manada

Shira: crees que el se olvide de lo que paso

Diego: Mike siempre fue. Alguien que nunca olvidaba lo que hacía o tenia que hacer, y no creo que olvide esa vez que lo deje ahí y por eso se llevo a tomas tratando de vengarse de que salve a tomas y no a el

Diego y shira llegaron a la cueva y diego se recostó en la esquina donde ellos dormían. shira se recuesta junto a diego y se duerme

Al dia siguiente diego se levanta y las heridas que tenía ya estaban curándose y ya no le dolían. Luego de que shira se levantara fueron a la cascada a ver como había pasado todo

Shira: estas bien diego

Diego: si, solo… recuerdo ese día

Shira: (besa a diego) no te preocupes si mike vuelve a aparecer no estarás solo

Diego: si… lose, mi gatita estará ahí para cuidarme

Diego y shira se besan tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado

Shira: (cambiando de tema) falta muy poco para de el bebe nazca

Diego: (no dice nada solo sonríe mientras mira el vientre de shira) nuestro cachorro

Shira: diego no te volveras una padre sobre protector

Diego: como crees…

Shira: (lo mira fijamente)

Diego: bueno tratare de no serlo tan exageradamente como Manny

Shira: si… Manny exagera con morita

Diego: cálmate shira no seré como el

Shira: ya lo se…

Luego se besan y pasan todo el dia ablando sobre el bebe y pasando buenos momento en los lugares mas especiales para ellos

Luego en la noche vuelven a la cueva

Shira: te amo diego

Diego: yo a ti gatita

Ellos se besan y se quedan dormidos muy abrazados y muy cerca uno del otro

Bueno chicos aquí termina el penúltimo capitulo de nuestro fic como siempre dejen sus reviews los vere mañana o pasado para el ultimo capítulos chau chau (perdón si estoy un poco mas frio o triste… pero ahora no me ciento muy bien por un problema personal pero no se preocupen es algo que no volveré a demostrarlo tan obviamente)


	27. felices para siempre

Hola chicos aquí estamos en el ultimo capitulo de nuestro fic y estoy un poco triste pero ya sabíamos que tarde o temprano iba a llegar este capitulo… vamos con el final

Paso el tiempo a shira ya le había crecido un poco el vientre y diego y shira salieron a caminar

Shira: diego no me siento bien

Diego: quieres volver a la cueva

Shira: si, me duele el estomago (vientre)

Diego y shira ya estaban en la cueva pero no había nadie y a shira le duele muy fuerte el vientre

Shira: diego el bebe…

Diego: (muy nervioso) que hago ahora…

Ese momento llega Ellie

Ellie: shira calmate respira , diego debes conseguir agua y unas hojas grandes

Diego: bien , ahora vuelvo

Diego sale corriendo a buscar lo que ellie le había pedido, al volver…

Diego: aquí están…

Ellie: bien, ahora trata de que shira respire

Diego: shira calmate estoy con tigo , todo va a salir bien…

Ellie: shira, puja

Luego de unos minutos se escucha el llanto de un bebe

Ellie: felicidades shira es un niño

Shira: es… hermoso

Diego: nuestro bebe

Shira: cual será su nombre

Diego: que opinas de kilian

Shira: kilian… si. Me gusta

Diego y shira se besan

A pasar de los días diego y shira le enseñaban cosas a kilian

Diego: bien mira asi es como debes cazar

(obvio que diego no iba a cazar frente a kilian porque lo dejaria traumado jejeje asi que solo le dijo como hacerlo desde lejos)

Diego: asi es como debes cazar

Kilian: esta bien pero cualdo podre cazar yo

Diego: solo espera de aquí a un tiempo podras cazar tu primera preza

Luego shira le enseño a escalar, luego diego a nadar (de la misma forma que le había enseñado sid). Luego pasaron los días y kilian ya estaba mas grande y fuerte

Kilian: y que haremos hoy

Diego: iremos a explorar otras islas

Shira: en el barco

Kilian: pero Manny no se molestara

Diego: ya able con el esta de acuerdo, pero solo con un acuerdo

Kilian: que acuerdo

Diego: tenemos que ir con ellos y haber si encontramos algo nuevo

Kilian: esta bien . cuando nos iremos

Shira: mas tarde

kilian: bien ira a caminar por la cascada

diego: esta bien pero ten cuidado la corriente es muy fuerte

kilian: lo tendre

kilian se va hacia la cascada y diego y shira se quedan solos en la cueva

diego: wow… me sorprende que hace unos días era un simple cachorro y ahora va a explorar la cascada solo

shira: porque tiene el mejor padre del mundo

diego: su madre no se queda atrás le enseño muchas cosas importantes

shira: tu igual diego , de no ser por sid no sabria nadar

diego: yo ya sabia nadar solo que sid me hiso recordar

shira: si claro

diego besa a shira apasionada y la abraza

diego: te amo gatita

shira: y yo a ti diego

aquí termina nuestro fic se que es algo corto y un poco enredado pero me puso muy nervioso la parte en la que shira estaba teniendo a kilian jejeje, bueno empezare un nuevo fic el próxima semana ok cuídense and see you later


	28. les pido un favor

Hola chicos como están espero que muy bien, recuerdan que para hoy tenia que subir un nuevo fic de diego y shira, pues la verdad no se me ocurre nada la verdad se me acabo la imaginación por esta semana asi que quería que ustedes me den ideas para fics y perdón mark pero no puedo escribir un fic sobre gravity falls porque no veo esa serie y no conozco los personajes ni de que se trata asi que perdón, pero otras ideas son bienvenidas porf chicos manden una que otra idea para un fic ok… bueno cuídense chicos y dejen sus reviews con sus ideas and see you lather


	29. mmmm me gusta

HOLA chicos como les va espero que estén muy bien. Perdon por no subir un chapter este fin de semana pero no tenia ideas pero ahora ya me dijeron una idea que me gusto y la empezare el sábado que viene, gracias a SEBAS GG por la idea pero tengo que decirles que mientras mas largos sean los chapters menos capítulos escribiré pero de lo que lo escribiré si lo hare asi que los veo elste sábado ok cuídense and see you lather


End file.
